1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to modulized components for adjusting height of furniture, and more particularly, to a height adjustment assembly applicable to furniture.
2. Description of Related Art
Telescoped tubes are conventionally used as the approach to allowing height adjustment of furniture. Taking one known adjustment assembly of a table for example, an outer tube may be fixed to a brace of the table while an inner tube telescoped with the outer tube may be coupled with a tabletop plate, so that when the inner tube shifts inside the outer tube, the altitude of the tabletop plate is changed with respect to the brace. One or more manually operatable screw bolt may be provided on the outer tube to pierce into a hole formed on the inner tube so as to position the inner tube with respect to the outer tube, thereby holding the tabletop plate at the desired height.
However, when using the conventional adjustment approach implementing telescoped tubes and bolts, a user has to repeatedly screw and unscrew the bolts. Especially, when any piece of furniture uses two or more such adjustment assemblies for its two or more legs, each said one has to be adjusted separately. Thus, not only is the operation time-consuming, but also the inconsistent adjustment of the plural adjustment assemblies causes an inclined top surface of the furniture. Hence, there is a need for an improved height adjustment assembly that is convenient and effective to operate.